


That’s an order! ORDER MY A**

by Unknown_yeet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Steve yells at people, Tags will be added, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yelling, and they get sad, they all get hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet
Summary: Capitan America is a captain   for a reasonAnd sadly some of the people living in the avengers tower at the time didn’t know that
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Bruce banner

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger warning Yelling*  
> (Just jetting this out there, it’s all yelling.)
> 
> Okay so pretty much I was thinking about the fact that Steve definitely has a military officer voice and I wanna see it more. So here is a five part oneshot story with characters who can’t take the yelling.
> 
> 1\. Bruce banner  
> 2.scott Lang  
> 3\. Peter Parker  
> 4\. Loki  
> 5\. Tony stark 
> 
> They all get happy endings don’t worry

Steve Rogers, captain America an ideal role model and a better hero. An avenger and a courageous do gooder. What a lot of people forget is that he went through military training. And with military training comes yelling

Lots

And 

Lots 

Of yelling

Some much so that when you become a captain you have a barking voice

And it’s can scare the shit out of people who are not used to it

Some people can’t take it

Here’s the times that Steve found that out

1\. Bruce Banner

Bruce was a character. Strong but timid. Smart but reckless. Actually, Steve realized that whenever he would describe Bruce he would also describe the hulk. The two of them intertwined even if they were separate people.

One day Steve was not having it. He could get really loud when he got frustrated and would laugh it off afterwards

But today was just terrible

He had gotten a paper cut in the morning reading his book, he tripped face first out of the elevator which was a pain. He was hit in the back with a salt gun from someone (probably Clint or Loki)

And now this, his fingers burnt from hot oil splashing up from his lunch. 

“OW FUCKING HELL!” He barked out, sure it was rash and in the moment.

And yes it went against his ‘language’ rule. But it just slipped out.

What he didn’t realized was that someone was in the kitchen listening to him

Specifically a smaller, angrier yet shyer person

And this person was covering their ears, shaking a little

Steve realized his mistake quickly

Bruce had told the team about yelling, and how it triggered his flashbacks to the lab incident with the hulk. It would cause him to go into overload. They made sure to not yell when he was around.

So now he was doing exactly what he warned Steve of

He rushed over to the smaller man careful not to touch him

He tried to shush him and help, remembering the breathing techniques

“Hey Bruce can you look at me, I’m so sorry it just slipped out. Can you try and copy my breathing” the man looked up slowly and shakingly gulped in a breath

The two breathed together for awhile trying to calm the smaller man

In for four

Hold for seven 

Out for eight

Repeat

In for four 

Hold for seven 

Out for eight

Repeat 

Eventually Bruce’s breath evened out, still hitched a bit

Steve led Bruce to the couch, trying to help comfort Bruce a best he could

_ If I ever do end up like that just give me a fight toy or something to keep my mind on, there should be one on every coffee table _

Steve did just that, grabbing an old fight cube and handing it to Bruce. He took it immediately and started fiddling with it when the elevator doors opened 

And surprisingly tony walked out

He looked at the two on the couch and sighed

“Wanna watch breaking bad with me Brucey?” He nodded, then looked to Steve 

Steve nodded for him to join his fellow genius and the two left

Steve thought over what had just happened as he got up to finish his lunch

He was going to have to try and stop having outbursts 

He ate in peace until he felt being hit by the salt gun again, looking up to see a certain vent venturer above him. He spent the rest of the day chasing Clint around trying to get revenge on him

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott never had a good time in prison. And Steve had to learn that the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that these characters Might end up being a bit ooc but I’m trying. Also thank you to everyone who has read this. You’re all great   
> Okay letsA go

2\. Scott Lang 

  
Scott has been to prison

Everybody knew that

Even the avengers. They understood he had changed and that he was still a good person, he just had more on his record

So when he came to visit the avengers tower, someone would always end up bringing up memories he wished he could forget

His inmates were never that friendly up until Luis 

They would get really loud, scream and bark.

He never really got over it

But he never really told anyone about it as to not worry the team in battle or hank and hope.

Steve walked in onto the common floor to see Sam, Bucky, Clint Natasha and Scott on the red couches drinking a bit 

Clint was getting really into Mario cart as the others chatted, expect for Scott

“Am I interrupting something?” Bucky looked up at his ‘best friend’

Steve could tell that Bucky was drunk, and in a very clingy mood as he was clinging to Natasha like his life depended on it

He saw 7 empty bottles of some sort of cocktail thing. He couldn’t tell

“StEBb!.. lil p-punk he” Bucky slurred as he sloppily ran over to Steve 

“We were t-talking ‘bout mil-tary ~heC~ and sc’em voices hehe.” Steve chuckled, Bucky is almost never this clingy. Ever 

Natasha butted into the supersoilders conversation 

“We were seeing who had the best officer voice.” Sam also butted in

“Please, cap cant be scary, he’s captain America for damn sakes!”

Steve looked up

“That a challenge Wilson?”

“You be your American ass it is captain.”

Steve smirked, looking at the others on the couches, know full well what he was capable of

“WHAT ARE YOU DUMB FUCKS DOING ON THE COUCHES! GET UP!”

Sam, Clint and Buckys faces immediately changed into military mode, and realizing that they made a mistake challenging Steve

Natasha wasn’t having it

“YOU TO PRETTY PRINCESS. GET UP AND DROP!” she still didn’t move

He walked towards her and leaned down. Being only acouple inches away from her face he barked

“I said GET UP AND DROP!!”

She shrugged and did as told

He heard a small snicker from behind him 

However he was to deep in character and accidentally went to far

He shot around looking scott dead in the eyes with pure hatred

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY. SAY IT IT MY FACE OR DROP!!”

Scotts face immediately dropped as he curled in on himself. Saying away into the cushions, but Steve didn’t notice. 

“GET UP, BEFORE I COUNT..ONE! T W O! TH-“ “CAP!!” Sam screamed. Steve turned to see the four soilders looking worryingly at Steve. At least that’s what Steve thought, until he heard the gasps and shallow breaths from beside him.

He snapped out of military mode, to see Scott curled up in a shivering and trembling ball in the corner of the couch.

He was hyperventilating 

He quickly reacted trying to help, Sam rushing over to do so as well

Scott was muttering while covering his neck and face

“Shshsh hey tic tac it’s okay, your safe here. No ones gonna hurt you I promise..shh” Sam held the smaller man.

Sam went through breathing exercises with Scott until his breath was under more control 

Steve looked as Bucky Natasha and Clint watched

The rest of the night the common floor was mostly quietly, with occasional sizzles from what cap was cooking for dinner and Mario cart noises 

Nobody spoke for the next hour, until Steve called in everyone for dinner, making sure everyone got a good amount of food.

Steve say beside Scott 

“Hey Scott, look I’m really sorry for earlier. There isn’t an excuse for what I did I-“ Scott looked up to the taller man

“It’s okay cap. It wasn’t your fault I don’t have military training. Besides I don’t hate you or anything, I mean how could I.”

Sam nodded to what he said

Steve nodded, feeling a lot better that he knew Scott didn’t hate him.

But he still had a question on his mind

“Can I ask, if your okay with it, why did you um...have that reaction?”

Scott’s emotions in his face dropped 

He sighed

“Prison sucks when people have you.”

Steve nodded, he knew that as long as they stayed in prison there were no rules in the prison 

Prison was not just prison because you were locked away, but it was with who you were with that was the problem

After the tension died down and everything Returnd slightly back to normal, and Scott bid his fairwells the others went back to the couch

Sam spoke up

“Might be a good time to say that we should not do that again. Ever, with Scott around at least.” They all nodded 

Steve sunk down next to his friends as they watched James Bond, having a great time 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up   
> Peter Parker   
> (Wowzas)
> 
> Alright that’s all folks have a good one

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good one
> 
> (Also if there are any spelling mistakes don’t mind them, it just suck at grammar and spelling. Okay thanks)


End file.
